Why the third hut turned out bad
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: Ralph and Simon slash don't like don't read. One shot enjoy and review


So I was assigned to read LOTF for English and decided to write a lil story about it. I also wrote a story about the Chocolate War by Robert Cormier but since no on else has I don't think I'll post it. Any who so I checked on fanfic and everyone makes stories of Jack and Ralph so I made one of Ralph and Simon.

Category - Lord of the Flies

Simon and Ralph

Rating - Mature

Chapters - 1 and only 1

Title - Why the third hut turned out bad

Disclaimer - I don't own, you don't sue

_Simon stroking his arm. Simon following his leader, Soaked through with sweat from a hard days work but still smiling. Mysterious, beautiful Simon. _

Ralph sat thinking of Simon, knowing he was falling in love or at least lust with the small boy. Of course Jack was handsome too but Ralph liked the chase and he knew the red-haired boy would eagerly sleep with him. Simon, on the other hand, distant and secretive. Dark haired beauty.

"I said pass me another leaf." Ralph shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Huh?" Simon rolled his eyes and crawled out of the hut with a smile on his face. He grabbed a large leaf that was sitting next to Ralph and crawled back into the un-made hut giving Ralph a nice view of his butt. Simon placed the leaf over a part of the roof that was still open. After that leaf the roof was done and Ralph felt rather then saw Simon smiled. He heard a thud and quickly scrambled into the newly finished hut.

Simon was lying on his back panting. "Well that's three huts," He said but Ralph paid him no attention. The fair haired boy was watching Simon's chest move up and down with every breath he took. Suddenly Ralph couldn't breath, his skinned itched with a yearning, and finally after what seemed like years of silence to Simon, Ralph leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly to Simon's. The dark haired boy pulled away quickly then tackled Ralph.

Ralph was a little surprised at Simon's actions but he didn't really mind at all. They kissed, tongues sliding against each other's until Ralph pulled back. "I um… I'm not good at this but think is I really like you um… a lot." Simon blushed and cleared his throat before responding "I like you too. I'm not sure if that makes me gay or not but… I do." Ralph smiled "I'm gonna tell you a secret k?" He asked in all seriousness. "You can't tell no one. Not Piggy or Jack." Simon nodded and scooted closer incase Ralph wanted to whisper it in his ear. Ralph crawled closer then straddled Simon's legs. "I'm not really certain we'll get off this island so I want to lose my virginity before I die." Simon looked straight into Ralph's eyes and the older boy could see that he knew where Ralph was going with the conversation.

"I don't think I'm going to make it off this island either." Ralph tried to disagree but Simon stopped him. "So I wanna lose my virginity to you too." Ralph smiled again and gave Simon a playful kiss to get him back into the mood. Simon returned the kiss and Ralph pushed him into the dirt. He pulled Simon's already ripped pants off and reached his hand out to Simon's cock. "I've never done this so bare with me ok?" He asked Simon but was surprised when the boy's hand grabbed his own. "Here. I've done it since I've met you so I sorta know what I'm doing." Their eyes meat and Simon smiled. Ralph looked down at his hand as he made Ralph's hand grip him a little harder. Simon moved their hands up and down every now and then Simon would make Ralph give him a squeeze or pull on it. They worked like this, Simon moaning softly and Ralph panting from the restraint his pants were putting on him until Simon came. Ralph pulled his hand away but his eyes stayed glued to Simon's orgasm. After it had finished he looked at Simon whom was blushing at him through a blanket of black hair. The small boy pushed Ralph's shoulders hard and they went sprawling into the dirt behind him.

Simon pushed his legs apart and thrust himself quickly into Ralph. The athletic boy screamed in pain but as Simon started to move, his cum lubing Ralph's passage, the pain turned to pleasure. Ralph met Simon's eyes and the raw lust in them made Ralph shiver with pleasure. Finally Simon broke into a smile and the other boy noticed this was because Ralph had started to push back against Simon's thrusts. Simon moved and hit something that made Ralph call out his name. A few more hits and both boys saw white as they came. Simon pulled out and stood up. Ralph tried to stand up but hit Simon and they both knocked into the hut wall. The whole hut shook and began to lean sideways. Quickly the boys sprung up but by then the roof was falling apart. They pulled their clothes on and fell out of the hut in tangle of limbs giggling like crazy. They tried to put the roof together but even more pieces fell of. Simon sat down on the ground and Ralph listened to someone whom was singing approach. A few seconds later Jack Merridew walked into view. Simon smiled and moved back into the hut. Ralph looked at him then at Jack and knew he had just met the only boy on this island he could trust.


End file.
